1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of retaining an anti-rotation guide for a media drive transducer.
2. Background Art
Anti-rotation guides for transducers are used in media drives to inhibit rotational movement of a transducer when the direction of tape movement is reversed with respect to a tape head. Examples of transducer positioning devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,437,946 and 6,985,430.
Anti-rotation guides for transducers are generally preloaded to remove play and minimize undesirable head movements. The most common method of preloading is to use springs that bias the anti-rotation guides. Spring preloading mechanisms may be a source of reliability and performance issues. Reliability and performance problems may arise due to component fatigue, component wear, and unpredictable frictional forces that may occur at preload component interfaces. Such reliability and performance problems may contribute to poor actuator performance and reduced anti-rotation guide and head actuator product life.
Anti-rotation guide spring preload mechanisms are small parts of considerable complexity. The cost of assembling such small, complex parts increases the cost of assembling the anti-rotation guides and head actuator assemblies.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above problems as summarized below.